Bleached Equestrians
by awsometastic.33
Summary: After the mane 6 finish fighting Discord something wierd happens with the elements and transports them and 4 others to a new world where their appearances are altered and swords are used. Will they be able to return to Equestria? In the seretai Ichigo and his friends are visiting for training when a mysterious portal appears bringing with it 10 intruders. Are they another threat?


My little pony: Chapter 1

"Twilight!" Spike, the baby dragon, shouted from across the room. The said unicorn had her nose buried in a new book from Miss Cheerilee. "Twi!" the purple and green dragon attempted to get her attention again. The lavender pony looked up with an annoyed look. "What Spike can't you see I'm reading?" Twilight Sparkle glared at her baby dragon with her bright purple eyes. "I'd just thought I'd tell you I'd just received an urgent message from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Spike said holding out a scroll. Twilight looked at him in surprise then quickly used her horn to levitate the scroll to her and open it up. She then proceeded to read the letter out loud "My dearest student Twilight Sparkle, I have urgent news regarding an old enemy. Discord has escaped his bindings once again I'm afraid." Twilight and Spike gasped. "Again but how?" Spike questioned fear in his voice. Twilight held out one of her hoofs, "hold on Spike, let me finish." Twilight said to the young Dragon. She then took a deep breath. "Me and Luna could not find the cause of his escape. We do know though that this must be a top priority. We need you and your friends at Canterlot Castle immediately before Discord starts spreading chaos. Come quickly, sincerely Celestia and Luna." Twilight finished reading then looked at Spike. "Let's go." She said and rushed out of her library home, Spike right on her back hooves.

Twilight rushed into Rarity's boutique to find the White Unicorn Making a dress singing something about the art of the dress. Her horn glowed as she magically lifted items to the dress. Her purple curled hair flipping as she rushed around the room. "Rarity!" Twilight called while Spike just sat there staring at Rarity in a dream like state. Rarity turned her deep blue eyes in Twilights direction. "What is it darling I'm awfully busy at the moment?" She replied in a regal voice. "Discord's back." Twilight informed her. Immediately all materials fell to the ground as Rarity gasped. "That ruffian is back? But how?" Twilight shrugged "The princesses don't know but we all need to go to the castle." Twilight stated. Rarity nodded. "Of course darling, I would like to get back at him for making roll that gigantic rock around." Twilight chuckled and they galloped over to Sugarcube corner.

When they opened the door they saw Pinkie Pie bouncing about in an uncaring manner. "Oh hey guys!" she exclaimed. "I was just ready to go see you it has been forever since my last party and I really want to throw one so I was thinking maybe I could throw one for Rainbow Dash for her excellent training. I mean it has really paid off, have you seen her lately? She's all like zoom, whoosh, ahh! It's awesometastic. I'm going to go see her again later today! But don't tell her about the surprise party it's a surprise. I can't wait oh my goodness I'm getting excited just thinking about it. We could have balloons and cake and confetti! Oh my goodness!" The two friends didn't look bothered by the bright pink pony's outburst. Not even the fact that she said it all in one breath disturbed them; it was Pinkie Pie after all. Twilight shook her head. "Sorry Pinkie the party's going to have to wait Discord's back." Twilight told her. She stopped bouncing taking in a big gulp of air. "No way!" Her big pink curly hair bounced as she tried to grasp the situation. She then turned toward Rarity and Twilight her bright blue eyes shining a big smile on her face. "Then let's go kick that meanies butt!" She said skipping out of Sugarcube corner towards the park. Rarity stood there for a moment before hollering "Wait for us darling." The two unicorns then galloped after the bouncing pink earth pony, with little spike holding onto Twilights' purple pink streaked tail for dear life.

When Rarity and Twilight finally caught up to Pinkie she was unsuccessfully waking up Rainbow Dash. "Stop it Pinkie I'm trying to sleep!" Rainbow moaned as she turned over with her eyes still closed. Twilight sighed at the light blue Pegasus. Her choppy Rainbow streaked mane flipped over her shoulder. Her choppy rainbow tail flicked as pinkie tried to wake her up again. "Dashieeee get up! Wakey, wakey!" Pinkie exclaimed like she was trying to wake a child. "Rainbow Dash get up darling it's an emergency." Rarity explained. Rainbow Dash swirled her intense magenta eyes training them on Rarity. "It better be, if it's interrupting my nap it better be one of two things." She said still glaring "one the Wonderbolts have come to Ponyville and are offering me to join them or two Equestria's about to explode." Rainbow snapped then turned and laid back down. Twilight sighed. "Rainbow Dash Discord is back." Rainbow Dash popped up and fell out of the tree she was nestled in. At the last minute she snapped out her light blue feathered wings barely catching herself. "Why didn't you tell me? Let's go kick his scaly butt to the next century!" She exclaimed. As she started to fly off Rarity's horn glowed and caught her midflight and brought her down. "Hold on darling, we still need to get Fluttershy and Applejack." Rainbow let out a chuckle. "Oh yeah I forgot about them." Twilight rolled her eyes at the brash Pegasus. They then galloped/bounced/flew to Fluttershy's cottage.

At Fluttershys' cottage the four ponies and the seemingly forgotten dragon on the back of Twilight Sparkle saw the pale yellow Pegasus feeding her little chickens. "Fluttershy." Twilight said startling the Pegasus. She gave a soft shrink and jumped. Pinkie laughed while Rainbow dash just rolled her eyes at the easily frightened Pegasus. "Sorry Fluttershy I didn't mean to startle you." Twilight apologized. Fluttershy closed her cerulean eyes. "It's okay Twilight not your fault." She said opening her eyes, smiling. "What do you girls need?" She asked in a soft voice. "oh, darling, it's awful." Rarity cried out. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes again. "We need you to help beat Discord. Yes he is back and I'm itching to kick his butt so let's hurry up and get AJ!" Rainbow Dash yelled out. "Di...Di...Discord?" Fluttershy questioned fear coloring her voice. Her light pink hair that curled at the end quivered. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes (yet again) "Yes I already explained this now let's go!" She exclaimed irritated then took off in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Fluttershy shivered in her spot. Pinkie bounced around her."Don't worry Fluttershy it'll be fun." Pinkie laughed and bounced to catch up to Rainbow Dash. "I don't know about fun but we do need you Fluttershy." Twilight said. "Do you mean it I won't get in the way? I mean before we use the elements." Fluttershy asked. "After all I'm scared of everything and I can't fight well." Twilight looked at the shy Pegasus to answer but before she could. "Of course you're not in the way darling! Don't ever doubt your ability to help fight, you're our friend and an essential part of the team even if you weren't an element I'd still want you along! You're my best friend plus you always have the stare." Rarity cut in, her blue eyes trained on Fluttershys cerulean ones. "She's right Fluttershy" Twilight said. "Of course she's right, Rarity is always right." Spike said dreamingly. Fluttershy nodded. "Thank you." She said softly Rarity and Twilight nodded and the three ponies took off to Sweet Apple Acres.

At Sweet Apple Acres Apple Jack was bucking trees. As the apples fell Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo were catching them. "I wonder where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are didn't they leave before we did." Twilight asked. Just then a blue blur flew past them. Behind it Pinkie Pie happily bounced by. She giggled at Twilight. "We would have been here earlier but we got hungry and stopped for cookies!" Pinkie pie clarified as they bounded after Rainbow Dash. At the tree Rainbow Dash crashed into Apple Jack. Apple Jacks light brown Stetson hat flew off her head "What in the tarnation!" Apple Jack yelped in surprise. When they both got up Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Sorry AJ couldn't stop" Apple Jack rolled her bright green eyes. The light orange earth pony then stood up and put her hat back on her head. "You ought to pay more attention to ya surroundings sugarcube." Apple Jack said with a heavily accented southern voice. She flipped her golden honey mane on the other side of her body, as usual her mane and tail were tied back in a pony tail. "Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she realized it was her hero that crashed into her best friends older sister. The orange filly's lavender eyes brightened. "Now we can really try to get our cutie marks!" she exclaimed. "Ah thought we were tryin' to get our cutie marks in apple buckin'?" Apple Bloom said confused. Her golden eyes held deep confusion. "I thought so too" Said Sweetie Belle. "But if anypony knows how to get a cutie mark it's Rainbow dash. Scootaloo quickly flapped her tiny wings. "Sorry not right now girls" Rainbow Dash said. The three fillies sighed. "AJ Discords back and we are needed at the castle." Apple Jack got a serious look. "Apple Bloom tell Granny Smith and Big Mac That I'll be back soon. It's an emergency!" Apple Jack told the yellow earth filly with bright red hair and a pink bow. "But Apple Jack can't we go with you?" Apple bloom asked her older sister. "Yeah Rarity I want to go too." Sweetie Bell exclaimed. "Absolutely not! Sweetie Bell you are to stay here. Sorry girls but this is too dangerous." Rarity exclaimed. "Aw man." Scootaloo complained. Then the three fillies turned and ran to their clubhouse. "Come on girls!" Twilight said and they galloped of to the train system. After they hopped on and it started to go to Canterlot Rarity asked "So Twilight darling what exactly is the plan?" Twilight shrugged "The princesses didn't really explain but if I had to guess she wants us to use the elements of harmony right away." She answered. "Well duh!" Rainbow Dash said. As they continued talking they didn't notice three fillies in the back of the compartment.


End file.
